Sternenhimmel
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Dracos Gedanken und Gefühle bezüglich eines gewissen Gryffindors treiben ihn an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs. - Abgeschlossen-


Ja, mal wieder ne kleine Ein-Kapitel-Story meinerseits. ^^" Bitte schlagt mich net hierfür. Es ist schon spät und ich weiß nicht, was ich hier tue.  
  
An dieser Stele wie immer das Übliche. Harry Potter gehört nicht mir.. blablabab... nix verdienen Geld hiermit... etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sternenhimmel  
  
~~~  
  
Verträumt lässt er seinen Blick über den zugefrorenen See gleiten. Die dicke Eisschicht, die sich in den letzten Wochen auf diesem gebildet hat wird nun von einer dünnen Schneedecke verschluckt. Kleine, kalte Flocken tanzen durch den Abendhimmel, weit hinter den Bergen fängt es bereits an zu dämmern und in der Ferne sind schon die ersten blassen Sterne zu erkennen. Ein kühler Wind wirbelt die Schneeflocken durch die Luft, direkt in das Gesicht des blonden Jungen.  
  
Das Blau des Himmels verliert sich in einem tiefen Weinrot, welches einen unheimlichen Glanz über die Landschaft wirft. Das leise Heulen des Windes bricht die Stille dieses Wintertages. Ein leises Seufzen entweicht seiner Kehle und er fährt sich sacht durch seine klammen Haare. Von Weitem ist das Flügelschlagen mehrere Krähen zu vernehmen, welche sich in der Abenddämmerung auf den kahlen, knorrigen Ästen der schwarzen Bäume niederlassen. Die Sonne ist nun gänzlich untergegangen und nur ein schmaler, rötlicher Streifen ragt noch hinter den Bergen hervor. Es wird kälter. Die Nacht bricht langsam herein. Die ersten blassen Strahlen des Sichelmondes fallen auf die weiße Schneedecke und verleiht ihr einen mysteriösen Schimmer.  
  
Schweigend steht er gegen einen der dunklen Bäume gelehnt und starrt hinauf in den klaren, sternenübersäten Himmel. Der Wind rüttelt an den Ästen und vereinzelt fallen kleine Schneeflocken auf sein Gesicht herab, wo sie schließlich beginnen zu schmelzen und sich mit heißen, salzigen Tränen vermischen. Sein Atem steht in einer weißen Wolke vor seinem Gesicht und er schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Seine Ohrenspitzen sind leicht gerötet und seine Lippen leicht blau gefroren. Kälte kriecht in seinen Körper, dringt tief unter seine Haut und sammelt sich letzen Endes in seinem Innersten.  
  
/Kalt... Es ist so kalt.... Meine Augen sind so schwer... meine Lider brennen wie Feuer... Kälte rinnt durch meine Venen... lässt meinen Schlagadern pulsieren... Mein Körper ist wie gelähmt... nichts bewegt sich... Mein Kopf droht zu zerplatzen vor Schmerzen... ein Pochen dröhnt durch meinen Schädel... lässt jeden Blutstropfen in meinem Körper vibrieren... Alles ist Schwarz... Schwärze verschlingt meine Seele...Umhüllt meinen Körper... Gefühle... Liebe... Freude... Trauer... Wut... Was bedeutet dies alles? Ich kannte es einst...Nichts... Ich empfinde nichts...Lachen... weinen... lieben... leben?! Das alles... hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich. Ich versinke in ihm. Er zerreißt mich innerlich... dringt mit seinen dunklen Schatten in meinen Kopf ein... macht mich willenlos. Von Minute zu Minute wächst er in mir. Er brodelt in mir...Der Hass übernimmt meinen Geist, manipuliert meinen Körper. Du hättest mir helfen können... hättest du mich angesehen, dann hättest du sie gehört... meine stummen Hilfeschreie... die Schreie einer verlorenen Seele, die sich nach dir verzehrt... warum hast du mir nicht geholfen? Oder... wolltest du mir nicht helfen? Hast du deine Augen absichtlich vor der Wahrheit verschlossen?/  
  
Ein kalter Windstoß fährt unter seinen schwarzen Mantel und zerzaust seine Haare. Ein kalter, unangenehmer Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken und seine Nackenhärchen stellen sich auf. Sein Atmen wird immer unregelmäßig, es gleicht mehr einem gequälten, schmerzhaften Keuchen. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er in Gedanken jenes grüne Augenpaar sieht, welches ihn so verachtend und voller Abscheu angestarrt hat. Ein unangenehmes Kneifen breitet sich in seinem Magen aus und der Anblick der spöttischen Gesichtszüge jenes Menschen versetzt ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Keuchend rutscht er an dem Baumstamm hinab, bis er am Ende im kalten Schnee sitzt und verzweifelt versucht das Gefühlschaos in seinem Innersten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
/Ich will nicht mehr... dies alles... es soll aus meinem Leben verschwinden... diese Gefühle, dieser Schmerz.... dieser Hass. Ich will dies alles nicht mehr... dieses Leben... es hat jegliche Bedeutung für mich verloren. Erlösung... Erlösung von diesen Qualen die mich Nächte lang wach hielten.... ich dachte du könntest sie mir geben. Könntest mir den Frieden geben, den meine Seele braucht... aber... nun kann nur noch ich selbst mich aus diesem Teufelskreis erlösen. Weißt du wie es ist... wie es ist, wenn du Nächste lang von Alpträumen verfolgt wirst... sie dir den Schlaf und letzen Endes sogar den Verstand rauben? Vielleicht kennst du sie... aber kennst du auch die Realität? Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man morgens aufwacht und feststellt, dass der wahre Alptraum jetzt erst beginnt? Nein... so etwas kannst du nicht nachvollziehen... es zerfrisst dich... zerstört das letzte Bisschen Lebenswillen in dir... ein niemals endender Alptraum aus dem du nicht aufwachen kannst... die Realität. Du selbst hast mich bis an den Rande der Selbstbeherrschung getrieben... und heute... als ich an Rande der Klippe stand... hast du nichts unternommen um zu verhindern dass ich falle... nein. Du hast mir meine letzte Hoffnung... das Einzigste an dem ich mich noch gehalten habe in mir zerstört Du hast mich über die Klippe gestoßen... hast zugelassen das ich in die tiefe, schwarze Schlucht meiner Selbst falle und dort zerbreche... trotz allem... ich hasse dich nicht dafür./  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er ein kleines Messer aus seiner Manteltasche zieht. Die Klinge blitzt im Licht der Sterne auf und lässt für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden Tränen in seinen Augen aufleuchten... Tränen der Freude... Tränen der Erlösung.  
  
/Ich selbst werde diesem Alptraum ein Ende setzen.../  
  
Langsam führt er die Klinge an seine Pulsadern und lehnt sich an den Baumstamm zurück. Seine Beine sind halbwegs erfroren... der kalte Schnee unter ihnen hat sich bereits durch die schwarze Hose gefressen. Zitternd schließt er seine Augenlider, nachdem er einen letzen Blick in den Sternehimmel geworfen hat. Das weiße Licht des Sichelmondes wirft kühle Schatten auf seine Wangen und er spürt die letzten Schneeflocken auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er die Klinge in sein Fleisch rammt. Die Kälte des Metalls wird Sekunden später von einer angenehmen Wärme hinfort gespült.  
  
/Ich werde aufwachen...dann ist es endlich vorbei./  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönt, als das blutbefleckte Messer in die weiße Masse fällt. Ein kleiner, roter See breitet sich auf dem unschuldigen Weiß der Schneedecke aus. Das laute Gekreische der Krähen ist zu vernehmen, bevor sie mit lautem Klagegeschrei davon flattern und in der kalten Schwärze der Nacht verschwinden.  
  
~~~  
  
~Ende~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja und Schluß. Hoffe mal, dass ich hierfür nicht gelyncht werde. ^^"  
  
So, wer was hierzu sagen will, der tue sich keinen Zwang an. O.o  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
